wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Street
Lord Street was the main road that ran through Brockton Bay, running parallel to the water.Laserdream changed course, to follow Lord street, the main road that ran through the city and downtown, tracing the line of the bay. “What are you doing?” I asked her. “The wreckage goes this way,” she responded. - excerpt from Extermination 8.5 Description Lord Street was four lanes wide, at least in the heart of Downtown. The north end of Lord Street turned into the ninety-five motorway.They can pack it into a truck, head north and meet you just before the ramp where Lord Street turns on to the ninety-five. - excerpt from Colony 15.6 Points of Interest The Market was officially known as the "Lord Street Market", and so presumably was on or near Lord Street.I caught the bus to the Docks, but I didn’t head to the loft. I made my way up the length of the Boardwalk, until the shops began thinning out and there were longer stretches of beach. The usual route people took was driving in through a side road outside of town, but for anyone hiking there, you had to take a shortcut through a series of very similar looking fields. My destination was just far enough away that you’d think you’d maybe missed it. Officially, it was the Lord Street Market. But if you lived in Brockton Bay, it was just ‘the market’. The market was open all week, but most people just rented the stalls on the weekends. It was fairly cheap, since you could get a stall for fifty to a hundred dollars on a weekday and two hundred and fifty to three hundred on weekends, depending on how busy things were. The stalls showcased everything from knick-knacks handicrafts put together by crazy cat ladies to overstock from the most expensive shops on the Boardwalk, marked down to ten or twenty five percent of the usual price. There were ice cream vendors and people selling puppies, there was tourism kitsch and there was a mess of merchandise relating to the local capes. There were racks of clothing, books, computer stuff and food. If you lived in the north end of Brockton Bay, you didn’t have a garage sale. You got a stall at the market. If you just wanted to go shopping, it was as good as any mall. - Shell 4.1 We were cutting through the Docks on our way back from the Lord Street Market, and I guess we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. - Excerpt from Shell 4.11 PRT ENE Headquarters was on Lord Street.She suppressed her annoyance at the child’s gift and offered a smile instead, “Thank you, Parian.” “Let’s go,” Flechette spoke, “Back to headquarters?” “Back to headquarters. Come on, we’ll take my shortcut.” They walked two blocks east to reach Lord street. Beneath the water’s surface, they could see a fissure that ran down the center of the road, zig-zagging from one lane to the other. Vista stepped out into the middle of the road at the edge of the fissure, then concentrated. She felt her power extend to every solid object in front of her, formed a map in her head. There was nobody out there, which made it easier. Slowly, carefully, she began adjusting. She truncated the length of Lord street, then did it again, repeating the process to make the four lane road shorter and shorter. ... They had reached the PRT building. A trip that had taken them thirty minutes on the way out had taken them four on the way back, with the aid of Vista’s power. - excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 There was a bridge over Lord Street on the edge of the Docks that led almost to the Boardwalk.The route I took varied every day, at my father’s insistence, but it usually took me to the same place. In Brockton Bay, going east took you to one of two places. You either ended up at the Docks, or you ended up at the Boardwalk. Because most areas of the Docks were not the sort of place that you just breezed through, given the vagrants, gang members and general crime, I stuck to main roads leading past the Docks and to the Boardwalk. It was usually close to seven by the time I got to the bridge that went over Lord Street. From there, it was a block to the Boardwalk. - excerpt from Agitation 3.1 Nearby Locations Taylor and Danny Hebert's house was on a road off Lord Street.They turned off Lord Street, onto the street that Taylor’s house was on. - excerpt from Interlude 19.z The Palanquin club was two blocks away from Lord Street. The club sat two blocks away from Lord Street, and there was a line extending around the side of the building. Glowing yellow letters in an almost intentionally plain script spelled out ‘Palanquin’. - excerpt from Interlude 5 Lord Street passed through Genesis' territory.Calvert had dropped me in Genesis’ territory. It was about as far away as I could be from where I wanted to be, about ten minutes drive down Lord street and then a ways towards the water, if someone was driving quickly. - excerpt from Monarch 16.12 Tattletale's lair was in a shelter a short distance from Lord streetThe city block that hosted Tattletale’s hideout was a short distance from Lord street, and it sported only two intact buildings. - excerpt from Infestation 11.4 that used to be an ABB base.Tattletale, I’ve set up quarters near Lord Street, in one of the ABB’s old locations. - excerpt from Parasite 10.6 Dolltown was two blocks west of Lord Street. From there it was a 30 minute walk down Lord Street to PRT ENE Headquarters.She suppressed her annoyance at the child’s gift and offered a smile instead, “Thank you, Parian.” “Let’s go,” Flechette spoke, “Back to headquarters?” “Back to headquarters. Come on, we’ll take my shortcut.” They walked two blocks east to reach Lord street. Beneath the water’s surface, they could see a fissure that ran down the center of the road, zig-zagging from one lane to the other. Vista stepped out into the middle of the road at the edge of the fissure, then concentrated. She felt her power extend to every solid object in front of her, formed a map in her head. There was nobody out there, which made it easier. Slowly, carefully, she began adjusting. She truncated the length of Lord street, then did it again, repeating the process to make the four lane road shorter and shorter. ... They had reached the PRT building. A trip that had taken them thirty minutes on the way out had taken them four on the way back, with the aid of Vista’s power. - excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 Grue's apartment when living with his dad was two blocks from Lord Street. “I went with my father and my sister Aisha went with my mom ... We weren’t close. It wasn’t really possible, since I was living at the south end of the city and she was up here. But one night, I got a text from her. Two words: ‘Help me’. I called, but the line was busy. To this day, I don’t know why I took it so seriously, but I got over to my mom’s place as fast as was humanly possible. Ran out the front door, sprinted two blocks to Lord Street, downtown, and grabbed a cab ... even if I was only fifteen, I was tall for my age, I was fit, and I knew how to throw a punch. - excerpt from Shell 4.4 History Background Grue took a cab from Lord Street to his mother's place during his trigger event. “I went with my father and my sister Aisha went with my mom ... We weren’t close. It wasn’t really possible, since I was living at the south end of the city and she was up here. But one night, I got a text from her. Two words: ‘Help me’. I called, but the line was busy. To this day, I don’t know why I took it so seriously, but I got over to my mom’s place as fast as was humanly possible. Ran out the front door, sprinted two blocks to Lord Street, downtown, and grabbed a cab ... even if I was only fifteen, I was tall for my age, I was fit, and I knew how to throw a punch. - excerpt from Shell 4.4 On at least one occasion Emma and her family took Lord Street to visit Taylor Hebert's house. Story Start The bridge over Lord Street on the edge of the Docks was frequently taken by Taylor Hebert during her morning runs.The route I took varied every day, at my father’s insistence, but it usually took me to the same place. In Brockton Bay, going east took you to one of two places. You either ended up at the Docks, or you ended up at the Boardwalk. Because most areas of the Docks were not the sort of place that you just breezed through, given the vagrants, gang members and general crime, I stuck to main roads leading past the Docks and to the Boardwalk. It was usually close to seven by the time I got to the bridge that went over Lord Street. From there, it was a block to the Boardwalk. - excerpt from Agitation 3.1 During the Battle against Leviathan, Skitter and Laserdream flew along Lord Street chasing Leviathan. Post-Leviathan Parts of Lord Street Downtown near Dolltown were flooded, although shallow enough to walk on, with a large fissure running down the middle. However, most of the road was relatively smooth sailing.I closed my eyes, arranging my bugs into an arrow on the dashboard of the van. They rearranged themselves into a right turn sign to steer him toward Lord street, and from there it was relatively smooth sailing. - excerpt from Scourge 19.4 There was a shelter established somewhere on Lord Street for people rendered homeless by the attack.He went on, “I can give you directions to the nearest shelter if you want. It’s new, just a little ways up Lord street here. There may be space.” - excerpt from Interlude 11g Flechette and Vista used Lord Street to walk back from Dolltown, with Vista distorting it to make the journey four minutes long. Coil set up a base for Tattletale to operate out of close to Lord Street, which she was informed of in the same meeting they discussed the Slaughterhouse Nine. Cherish encountered a soldier on guard on Lord Street. She stole his truck and killed him.Interlude 11g Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Coil's Betrayal teleported Skitter to an abandoned house on Lord Street for her execution.https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/01/monarch-16-12/ Post-Echidna Taylor was on Lord Street when she said "goodbye" to her father using a butterfly.Chrysalis 20.5 Post-Gold Morning A Lord Street was constructed in New Brockton, mirroring the original, running North-to-South.There were places that mirrored home, in layout and the buildings that had been placed. The area that had been the Towers at the southwest corner of the city was still the Towers. Downtown was still where Downtown had been. A Lord Street stabbed north-to-south through the settlement. Despite the attempts, it wasn’t home. -excerpt from Glare 3.1 Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay